


Glasses + C2H6O

by xylence



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylence/pseuds/xylence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just somewhere to dump my random 2am written one-shots/drabbles. If there was a genre labeled weird, this would probably fit there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archimedes

**_Author's Note: It's really short, I know. Enjoy._ **

 

xxx

Gail and Holly had been fast asleep for most of the night. Their legs tangled together, and a faint sound of snoring filled the silence of the night. The brunette's arm lazily draped over the pale frame and was snuggled close to her lover.

A door creaked open and a patter of light steps came from the bottom floor. Gail stirred a bit before opening her eyes. She shook her head and leaned back, nestling into the warmth of Holly's body.

Another creak sounded, and the sound of a soft thump echoed. Gail stirred again and pulled her head up peering at the door.

" Holly," Gail whispered and shook the sleeping woman.

" Gail, I'm not really in the mood for another round of assuage my girlfriend's midnight fantasies." She mumbled and turned her body while pulling the duvet over her shoulders.

Another noise echoed.

Gail shook the woman awake, " Holly go in the closet."

" Move it, now." Gail pushed the woman out of bed much to the brunette's protest.

" I think someone is in here. Just stay here okay?" Gail passed Holly her glasses and softly opened her bedside drawer. She pulled her gun out and loaded a clip inside.

Holly's tired eyes were alert now. In all the months they have been together and before that, they never had a burglar set foot into her apartment. She pulled at Gail's forearm before she could go." Gail, just stay in here it isn't safe, we can call 911."

" I am 911, just stay here. I'll go check."

Gail kissed Holly's forehead and quietly closed the door shut. She carefully walked down the stairs and had her pistol aimed at every corner. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she walked across the hall.

A plate crashed to the floor, and Gail immediately pushed her body against the wall and inched towards the kitchen. Another creak sounded.

" Police, put your hands up!" She yelled and revealed herself in the kitchen doorway with her gun aimed down her sights and a finger ready to pull the trigger.

" Meow." A feral sound emitted from the orange cat.

Gail cursed and held a death glare at the cat, Archimedes.

" Gail? Are you okay? " Holly's voice sounded as she heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

" It's your fucking cat Holly! It was the fucking cat." Gail groaned as she flipped her finger on the safety and pulled out the magazine.

" I thought you put him in the cage with Yoda?" Holly said as she walked based Gail and began to clean up the fragments of the plate.

" I did! " Gail complained and picked up the orange ball of fur.

" Maybe Yoda used the force to open it?" Holly laughed.

Gail rolled her eyes. " Yoda is a smart cat, he wouldn't want to have all hell break loose even if he did have the power of the force."

Gail held Archimedes as it growled and started clawing at her sweatshirt. " This cat hates me Hols." Gail glared at the cat, trying hard not to strangle it. It looked straight back at her and hissed, the blonde woman could've sworn it had an evil glint in its eyes.

 

 

xxx

 

_**Author’s Note: Random one hour one-shot. No edits.  I really wish I had the artistic talent of drawing out comics of my fics, but they would probably consist of stick figures and stick pets.  I really have nothing else better to do than write random stuff about Gail and Holly. Anyways…yeah.** _


	2. Calculus

Author's Note: Something really random I felt like sharing I like calculus.

" Okay, so when finding the Integrals of a function it's going backwards from differentiation. " Holly pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she started to scrawl down numbers furiously. This had to have been the fifth time she was explaining this.

" I just see the word Sex."

" It's the integral of e to the exponent x which changes to, e to the x plus C Gail."

" Sex-C, Get it?" Gail laughed at her own joke and took a sip of her Tequila.

" I could call the cops on you, you know."

" You can just talk to my mother then."

Holly rolled her eyes and wrote down another problem. Elaine Peck was a force to be reckon with and Holly would rather not experience Elaine Peck when she was angry.

" Here just try this" She handed the pencil to Gail who pulled it out of her hand and proceeded to poke her with it.

" I'm so glad your mother is paying me a lot to tutor you." Holly frowned as she watched the blonde work out the problem. Gail Peck was the class clown and ever since they were young Holly was always on the receiving end of her 'pranks'. She was reluctant to tutor the girl, but Elaine Peck offered her a huge sum of money that she couldn't refuse.

" You forgot the +C Gail. AGAIN." She sighed in defeat.

" That's the only grade I'm going to ever get with your shitty tutoring Nerd."

" Well I've written and explained the same instructions for the past hour to you. And here you are probably not even listening, drinking Tequila and eating junk food, all day, every single day I tutor you."

" Speak English to me when you're tutoring and then I'll listen."

Holly bit the end of her pencil and frustration, watching as the tip of the eraser flung somewhere across the room. " Blondes….no I'm sorry  **you** specifically, don't even understand the English language."

" That's a low blow Stewart. This is why you're the nerd and I'm the bully."

" Just do the stinkin' problem, please." Holly added the nice gesture and urged the blonde to work.

" Finally, blondie gets a problem correct." Holly checked her non-existent watch and tapped at her wrist."...After an hour? I say that's a new record!"

" Fuck you."

" Is that an invitation? Because you're not my type."

"The lesbians love me Holly, I'm everybody's type." Gail scoffed slightly offended by the comment.

" Just wait till these integrals get harder. The +C's won't even change to D's. You're just going straight to F."

" That's why I have my wonderful tutor, right?" Gail batted her eyelashes while leaning towards Holly to whisper in her ear. She smirked and pecked her cheek quickly. It was always easy for Gail to figure out when a girl was interested in her.

" Can you not do that?" Holly fumbled with her glasses trying to hide the blush.

"Do what?" She said innocently."...Make you all hot and bothered?"

" Hahaha only in your wet nympho dreams Peck."

Holly handed her a worksheet full of calculus problems that she prepared for today's tutoring session. Gail could only groan as she looked at the 30 problems she had to do for the next hour.

Holly pulled out her French notebook to try and get ahead on the lessons and homework for the next day. She figured Gail would take longer than an hour so it only made sense that she got something done rather than watch Gail and comment on the neverending mistakes.

Gail worked diligently for about 15 minutes, a personal record for her, before she got sidetracked by the soft whispers to her left. Blue eyes peered over at the brunette who nearly had her face in the book whispering out conjugations like a schizophrenic. Gail pulled scraps of paper from her notebook and rolled them into small paper spheres. The blonde silently giggled to herself as she flicked them over Holly's head, the nerd being completely unaware of her surroundings.

Her fun was short-lived when she ran out of her ammo of paper. Gail leaned over to Holly's side of the table and peered at the work she had been doing.

" Those conjugations are wrong."

" No they're not." Holly continued working through her homework trying her best to ignore Gail.

" You use the verb être not avoir for those specific verbs."

Holly sighed and looked at her textbook. She was surprised to see that the blonde was correct. " Has all hell frozen over or did Gail Peck just teach me something?"

" Glad to see you've acknowledged the genius that is Gail Peck, four eyes."

" That is so elementary school."

" Whatever…"


	3. S p a c e

_**Author's Note: I was very wasted like 7 hours ago, and it was a response to a prompt on my tumblr (xyylence). Anyways, Enjoy.** _

* * *

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Blastoff, meeeeeoooooooow." I let my arms extend in front of me and maneuver my shoulders to dodge the incoming meteorites.

" Ow Fuck." The heat builds up around my body as I crash into a nebula, but I continue on. Crashing is a necessity.

I am Gail Peck. I live on the planet Mars. I have lived only 1300 summers, and I am a space pirate. I travel the galaxies far far away, unlike the stupid Earth people's Star Wars blasphemy. I travel with my jetpack and straightjacket. I learned how to use my jetpack when I was at the age of 1 summer; the straightjacket is so I don't slap people. My alien mother, Elaine Peck III, is a bitch. Firstly, she makes me wear this straightjacket because she claims that I am violent, which is a total lie. But obviously, since I am smart and intellectual I can get out of it easily. Secondly, she does not approve of my space pirate status because she thinks it will taint her oh-so-perfect God status. I don't care she's still a bitch.

"OW!" I see my arm fly off into the distance.

"Where are you going arm, come back here! How did you escape my straightjacket!" I flutter my legs in a swimming motion and bite my severed arm that is floating off into the distance.

I giggle as the red liquid floats around like pudding. Thick and red. I love blood pudding.

My teeth clench harder as an unknown force pulls my severed arm from my mouth.

" Hey you, squirt. Give me my damn arm black please.."

My eyeball pops out of my socket.

" What the fuck."

The person comes into my vision and looked straight at me. My jaw drops.

With my one eye, I could tell she was drop dead gorgeous. She has red spandex and the new A2L3 Space Goggles on. I am in love.

" I'm hungry." I say.  _Wait what did I just say?!_

" Hey Hungry, I'm Holly."

Holly touches my cheek and pushes my floating eye ball into my socket.

"Ow. It hurts." I close my eyelid and readjust my eyeball. "You're beautiful Haley"

"It's Holly."

"Oh right."

Holly whips out an eyepatch and wraps it around my face.

I sport a mega watt smile in glee. " Now I'm a real space pirate!"

Holly rips out her hair and proceeds to stitch my arm back to my body with it. " You're smart. I totally would've cut open my torso to use my intestines as string."

I pause and watch Holly fix me. " Did I tell you you're beautiful?"

" Yes, in fact you did. About 12 times actually."

" Can I kiss you?" I want to kiss her. She's beautiful. "I want to make alien babies with her, is that even possible? Why is she so damn gorgeous. Gail Peck likes Holly."

" Third person…God…You know you said that out loud right?"

" Did I tell you you're beautiful?"

Holly chuckles.

I look at her face and feel slightly offended. " Are you teasing me Holly?" I glare at her as she continues to stitch my arm. " You know, look at the milky way, and all these stars in the sky. The galaxies that expand for light years and beyond. But you know what Holly?"

" Yes?"

" Nothing, not even blood pudding, is more beautiful than you." I say in the utmost genuine voice I can muster. I press a kiss to her forehead. " Did I tell you you're beautiful?"

" You are such a geek. No more sci-fi shows for you. C'mon Gail, let me take you home." Holly pulls me off and away from the planet I landed on.

A man held his stomach trying hard not to burst out laughing.

" I hope you recorded that Steve." Holly says.

" Gail on Oxycodone Part 4." Steve waves his cell phone in triumph. " Sophie will get a kick out of this when she's a teenager.

" What are you talking about! Are you conspiring against me Holly?" I accuse and look around. The intergalactic world has faded into white walls all around me. I feel confined. "Am I dead?"

" No Honey."

" I don't eat Honey! I eat blood pudding. Where is my straightjacket Haley!" I yell as I'm being pulled out through a rectangular contraption that swings open.


	4. I Need a Fix

Gail loved the fire, the warmth that flowed through her veins and embraced her heart. 

This fire was different though, it was as if hell had sprung from the chasm where it thrived, it burned with harshness, but Gail didn’t care. 

 

The lights twinkled high above the trees. She watched in euphoria as the leaves and rain trickled down onto her face. Each droplet resembled crystals that shimmered beneath the moonlit sky. It easily dazzled her. 

Gail let the plastic tube fall between her fingers and clank onto the pavement before skipping across the street. 

The blonde waltzed through the passerby and giggled at their dumbfounded expressions. She quickly seized a cigarette from a man’s mouth and bounded in the opposite direction, ignoring the profanities that were thrown at her. 

She pursed her lips on the cigarette and inhaled once, holding the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before letting it seep out through her lips. She was almost giddy from seeing the random shapes the white cloud had created in front of her before they disappeared into the air. She tossed the bud in the trash can, watching its ember slowly burn out along its path. 

Gail loved the excitement, and longed for this heat in her chest to remain. 

She wanted more. 

The glowing, neon lights were the last things she saw before a sharp pain struck the back of her head. 

...

 

Gail shielded the white light on her face, before drowning in her own fantasy once again. It was hard for her to move. She could vaguely feel a pinch in her forearm and a bunch of arms holding her down against a rickety bed. 

She could hear voices lingering in the background, incomprehensible whispers. She questioned to herself where she was and why there were so many people. She tried to vocalize her protest, but she felt numb.

It scared her. All she wanted was her fire.   
…

 

When Gail opened her eyes the twilight and billowy greys of the rainclouds were replaced by a white ceiling and rays of light refracting through the blinds - a familiar room. 

Gail watched as a finger ghosted against the new spot she had recently used. 

The touch triggered that feeling from the previous night, or possibly a week ago - Gail didn’t know. All Gail was focused on in the moment was that lingering feeling; the remaining fervor that still coursed through her veins. 

“ You’ve relapsed...again.” Holly whispered as she continued to trace the new and old sores along Gail’s forearm. 

Gail closed her eyes slowly. “ You shouldn’t be keeping tabs on me Holly.”

“ You know I love you. This shouldn’t be how you cope.” 

“ It’s hardly my fault, you know.” Gail scoffed. 

“ I don’t want to fight Gail.” 

“ Just get out.”

“ Gail.” 

Gail paused before opening her eyes, to see the woman still there, “ Get out!” 

Gail grabbed a vase beside her and watched as it sailed over her head and shattered on the ground, the flowers that were once inside, now a crumpled mess of glass shards and torn petals. 

She hurled another arrangement, this one a bit smaller, as an array of colors soared through the air like fireworks until they approached closer like missiles, ready to violently cause havoc. 

Before Gail could grab another vase, the door shot open; Steve waded across the room, kicking the glass shards away from his path. 

“ Holly, wait, please don’t go.” Gail almost pleaded as she whimpered her sorry’s over and over again - repeating an unresponsive mantra. She haphazardly began to rip the needles from her arms, trying to get up and reach for the woman. 

 

“ Gail, look at me. Stop this.” He said as he put his hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.” 

 

“ She’s not here… She’s been gone, and you know that.”

“ Please stop.” Gail whispered as she desperately held onto Steve, clinging hopelessly onto the memories she had even though she was physically left with nothing at all. 

Gail shivered. “ She was always so warm, I miss the fire.”


End file.
